This invention relates to a liquid shut-off and transfer device and more particularly, to a device which contains no valve mechanism.
Often, it is important to minimize the internal volume of a gas transfer line. The transfer of a high pressure gas, usually at an elevated temperature, without the use of a valve is desirable. Valves or fittings, such as a "Tee" fitting generally have deadend portions. Gas being transferred is diluted with previous gas trapped in the dead end pockets.
Particularly in analytical measurements, such as gas chromatography, the elimination of such deadend pockets is important. Since the volume of gas being analytically measured is usually quite small, it is important to minimize the internal volume of the gas transfer line.
Solder and solder-like materials are well known. These are referred to herein as "eutectic" materials, meaning that they solidify below a critical temperature and liquify above a critical temperature, which critical temperature is within a range which can be easily controlled to selectively liquify or solidify the eutectic material. Fusible plugs of eutectic material are used in safety-related devices such as over temperature protection in gas cylinders, or to permit a flow of water into the sprinkler heads. These are "one shot" devices which cannot be reclosed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a valveless transfer line which minimizes internal volume and has no "deadend" pockets.
It is another object of the present invention to use a eutectic material as the shut-off element in a transfer line.